Bienvenidos a la Legión (MLP Fanfic)
by The Real Ringtailmaster
Summary: Tras la visita de la Legión Oscura a Ponyville, algunos ponies se han animado a probar suerte con la milenaria orden militar, y tanto oficiales de la guardia real como ponies comunes han decidido engrosar las filas de antiguo ejército, ¿tendrán lo necesario para entrar? ¿Estará la Legión lista para recibir a una nueva generación de ponies distintos a los de su época pasada?
1. Una dura selección

_Saludos a todos, mientras agarro inspiración para continuar con "Lecciones de Amistad", he decidido subir esta historia que ya tenia por ahi, le faltaba unas buenas correcciones, pero esta casi lista, veremos un poco de lo que prepara la Legión Oscura para un glorioso regreso, así como sabremos tambien información del pasado de Grey Shadow._

 _Sin mas preambulos, comenzamos, disfruten la lectura._

 _My Little Pony, propiedad de Hasbro Inc., fanfic y adaptación_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Una dura selección**

Después de muchas reflexiones, el general Grey Shadow decidió que era buena idea reclutar nuevos ponies para reforzar su menguada guardia. Recordaba que en su época de esplendor llegó a tener hasta 300 soldados a su cargo, pero tras diversas batallas y confrontaciones, su gran ejército se redujo a una pequeña fracción de ellos, apenas los esenciales para continuar con su encomienda principal de proteger a la Princesa Luna durante las noches. Sabía que algo de sangre joven serviría para infundir nuevos bríos a sus tropas, así que tras recibir diversas solicitudes de ingreso, decidió que era el momento de brindarles la oportunidad a los nuevos candidatos para saber si eran dignos de formar parte de su afamada orden, así que ordenó a sus capitanes comenzar con la revisión de los potenciales candidatos que enviaron solicitud. Para tales propósitos, se decidió usar una parte del bosque Everfree para instalar lo que sería el campo de pruebas, previa conciliación con los animales que lo habitaban, la cual se logró mediante la ayuda de la siempre confiable y comprensiva Fluttershy, quien intercedió entre el legendario unicornio y las criaturas del bosque, y tras algunos días de intensa labor, se completó la construcción de un campo de entrenamiento lo suficientemente amplio para albergar a todos aquellos candidatos a reclutas, y someterlos a las pruebas necesarias.

Tras un mes de preparativos y de acondicionar el campo de entrenamiento, se llamó a todos los se veían aptos, y la Legión Oscura reunió a sus nuevos prospectos a las afueras del bosque Everfree, a fin de examinar a los candidatos que querían ingresar. Muchos entregaron solicitud para enrolarse, pero solo unos cuantos podrían entrar, después de todo, debían pasar primero el brutal proceso de selección, especialmente diseñado por el milenario unicornio para separar a los fuertes de los débiles y así tener solo lo mejor de lo mejor, pues las exigencias de la época que vivieron hacían que solo los más aptos eran los que sobrevivían para ver otro amanecer.

El primer día se podía escuchar una gran actividad en los alrededores, pues los tres capitanes estaban examinando a los prospectos, mientras proferían toda clase de improperios y órdenes, como podría esperarse de un rudo entrenamiento.

-MUY BIEN GUSANOS! USTEDES QUIEREN SER PARTE DE NUESTRA LEGIÓN? PUES VEREMOS SI TIENEN LAS AGALLAS PARA SERLO! -gritó a todo pecho Stone Cracker, el rudo capitán del equipo de los Demolishers, a la fila de 30 candidatos que estaban frente a él.

-Señor, si señor! –gritaban al unísono los posibles reclutas.

-SI DE VERDAD SE CREEN TAN APTOS PARA SER PARTE DE ESTA TROPA, DEBERÁN PASAR UNA PRUEBA MUY SIMPLE: VEN ESAS VIGAS DE MADERA CLAVADAS EN EL CAMPO? PUES DEBERÁN EMBESTIRLAS Y DERRIBARLAS, ASÍ QUE VAMOS! ATAQUEN!

Los reclutas se lanzaban contras las gruesas vigas de madera, pero no todos podían derribarlas, a lo mucho algunos lograban moverlas de lugar, o eran derribados al golpearse con ellas, lo que hacía que el rudo capitán gritara furioso al ver tan pobre desempeño.

-QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO? -gritaba molesto el capitán-, DEBEN DE DERRIBARLAS, NO QUE LOS DERRIBEN A USTEDES, PARTIDA DE INÚTILES! QUIERO QUE LO HAGAN ASÍ!

Furioso por los resultados iniciales, el capitán tomo impulso y salió galopando a toda velocidad hacia una de las gruesas vigas, y de una sola embestida, logró derribarla, ante el asombro de los reclutas quienes miraban perplejos al belicoso potro.

\- QUIERO QUE DEN VEINTE VUELTAS AL CAMPO PARA CALENTAR LOS MUSCULOS, Y CUANDO ESTÉN LISTOS, VUELVA A EMBESTIR ESAS VIGAS OTRA VEZ! Y QUIEN NO LOGRE HACERLO, SE IRA DE AQUÍ, ENTENDIERON!?

Los reclutas salieron a todo galope para seguir la indicación del capitán, quien pudo ver que algunos ponies no llevaban a completar ni siquiera dos vueltas y ya estaban jadeando de cansancio. Mientras eso pasaba, llegó el general Grey Shadow, para revisar el estado de los nuevos candidatos.

-General, señor! Estamos probando a los nuevos reclutas, señor! –gritó Stone Cracker.

Grey Shadow volteó a ver a los novatos entrenando, y los miró con poco entusiasmo, pero no hizo comentario alguno. De pronto, observó a dos enormes entidades peludas sentadas al lado del campo de entrenamiento, eran dos búfalos, quienes no se movían, solo esperaban quietos.

-Quienes son ellos? pregunto el veterano general.

-Señor, dicen que son originarios de Applelooza, y que quieren ver que podían hace aquí porque en su poblado no los querían, pero no consigo que se levanten!.

Intrigado, avanzó a donde estaban los misteriosos bovinos, uno de color café oscuro y otro de color café claro. Eran enormes, el doble de alto de un pony y al menos cinco veces más pesados, incluso más fuertes que los Smashers, su cuerpo de caballería pesada. Se podía ver que eran fuertes, pesados, dignos representantes de su especie, El unicornio conocía por experiencia propia el potencial de destrucción que era capaz de desatar uno de ellos en batalla, pero aun así, el veterano capitán no percibía el ímpetu bélico que caracterizaba a esa especie, así que decidió acercárseles para interrogarlos.

-Saludos, cuáles son sus nombres? -preguntó amablemente.

-Yo soy Rumble, me gusta correr y derribar cosas –dijo el búfalo de color claro.

-Yo soy Ramble, y dicen que hacen un buen pay de manzana aquí, donde lo guardan?-preguntó bruscamente el búfalo de color oscuro.

-Diríjanse con respeto a nuestro General! Perdóneme, señor, son algo irrespetuosos y desgarbados para expresarse- dijo Stone Cracker mortificado y disculpándose con su superior, mientras sudaba nervioso por la brusca forma de responder de los dos hermanos búfalos _._

Grey Shadow no hizo caso al comentario de su subalterno, pues estaba más intrigado por el comportamiento de los búfalos. Los miró por uno momento y dijo:

-En serio les gusta el pay de manzana?

-Así es, amigo, usted lo pone y nosotros hacemos lo que quiera- dijo Ramble.

-Bien, si es así, vamos hacer algo; muéstrenme como derriban esos obstáculos -dijo Grey Shadow, señalando las enormes vigas de madera que estaban usando los reclutas.

-Nos dará el pay después? dijo Rumble, interesado por la propuesta.

-Primero enséñenme lo que pueden hacer, no puedo darles el pay si no me muestran sus habilidades.

Los dos búfalos se levantaron con una velocidad inaudita y se lanzaron como bólidos hacia donde estaban colocadas las vigas de madera, y con una sola y feroz embestida, las despedazaron como si fueran palitos de dientes. Incluso Stone Cracker quedo asombrado por el desempeño de los enormes bovinos y el potencial militar que podrían traer a la legión.

-Fácil -dijo Ramble- y nuestro pay?

-No tan rápido muchachos, el pay es solo para reclutas, así que haremos una última prueba.

Grey Shadow avanzó a la estación de comida que Jean Pierre colocó cerca del campo de práctica para repartir raciones a los reclutas, y comida caliente al resto de los legionarios. Al ver que su fiel cocinero estaba ahí, el general se acercó rápidamente.

-Jean Pierre, tienes una tarta de manzana que te sobre?

-Oui, monsieur general -dijo el cocinero, mientras tomaba la tarta y se la daba a su superior.-Solo tenga cuidado, esos dos no se ve que piensen primero antes de actuar-. Una vez que tuvo la tarta, el unicornio la levitó con su magia y fue a donde estaban los búfalos.

-Escuchen bien, quieren deleitarse con esta deliciosa, humeante y recién horneada tarta?

-Mmmmhhhhh-si, si quiero!-dijo Rumble

-Se ve delicioso, yo lo vi primero! –dijo Ramble, increpando a su hermano por el delicioso botín.

-Si quieren este delicioso pay, tendrán que hacer algo muy simple: traten de hacerme retroceder por lo menos un metro, si lo logran, les daré esta tarta, así que, empiecen!

Motivados por el delicioso postre, ambos búfalos tomaron impulso, rasparon el suelo con sus pezuñas, y se lanzaron en rápida estampida hacia el general.

-SEÑOR, TENGA CUIDADOOO! -gritó Stone Cracker aterrorizado al ver a los búfalos correr a toda velocidad hacia su superior, rogando a las estrellas que no lo pulverizaran.

El unicornio bostezó, mientras conjuraba un escudo a su alrededor, lo que detuvo el avance de los búfalos al estrellarse con la barrera mágica. Rumble y Ramble terminaron en el suelo, hambrientos y disgustados por no haber podido alcanzar el delicioso postre.

Que…que paso? –dijo Rumble, mientras veía dos búfalos frente a él.

-No pudimos conseguir el pie, hermano, ese cornudo tiene su propio campo de fuerza -dijo Ramble.

-Sabía que debía de haber algún truco, como esa zarigüeya que nos engañó para pintar su cerca. Bueno, es hora de APLASTAAAAAAR!.

Ambos búfalos se levantaron y decidieron probar una nueva táctica: cada uno arremetió desde un ángulo distinto, y volvieron a embestir al unicornio, sin embargo, el resultado fue el mismo, no solo fueron incapaces de moverlo, sino que ahora varios reclutas y legionarios reían al ver como fracasaban en sus infructuosos intentos.

-Que les pasa? Acaso no les apetece probar esta delicia culinaria? Parece que terminaré comiéndomelo yo solo –dijo Grey Shadow mientras acercaba el delicioso postre a su boca.

Los dos búfalos, heridos en su orgullo, decidieron embestir una tercera vez, esta vez con toda su fuerza. Pudo oírse en todo el campo el golpe que le dieron al escudo mágico, con la fuerza de una docena de ponies. El escudo no sufrió daño alguno; no obstante, ambos hermanos decidieron usa esa fuerza para tratar de moverlo. Encajando sus pezuñas en el suelo, comenzaron a empujar al unicornio con todo y barrera, se podía ver como se resaltaban sus músculos y las venas en su cuerpo por el esfuerzo que hacían, pero tras unos minutos, y haciendo gala de su curioso ingenio y una fuerza descomunal, comenzaron a desplazar al unicornio gris de su lugar, y para asombro tanto del capitán Stone Cracker como de los reclutas y el resto de los miembros de los demoledores, vieron que los búfalos pudieron hacerlo retroceder al menos un metro de donde se encontraba parado. Tras eso, ambos hermanos cayeron agotados por el esfuerzo, mientras gritaban por su triunfo.

-Lo hicimos hermano, lo hicimos! –gritó Rumble mientras abrazaba en el suelo a Ramble.

Entusiasmado con los resultados, Grey Shadow pasó junto a ellos, y con su magia, partió el pay a la mitad y le dio un trozo a cada hermano búfalo, quienes lo devoraron con gusto.

-Soy un pony de palabra, sean bienvenidos a la Legión Oscura! Disfruten su recompensa. Habrá más de esto si obedecen mis indicaciones.

-Mmmmhh, gracias!-dijeron los hermanos al unicornio gris, o al menos eso trataban de decir con sus hocicos llenos del delicioso postre.

-Al menos esta pesadilla ha termina… **QUÈEEEE!?** -el aterrado Stone Cracker no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-Pero señor! Ellos no tienen disciplina ni carácter para ser soldados!- dijo el capitán consternado.

-Debo recordarle que todos comenzamos igual, capitán, y veo que ellos, aunque no lo parezcan, tienen un enorme potencial que espera a ser pulido con el entrenamiento adecuado. Usted deberá entrenarlos y guiarlos para que se conviertan en verdaderos miembros de nuestra legión. Y quiero que le avisen a Blacksmith y a Hammerfall que les tomen las medias para prepararles un par de armaduras de su tamaño. Ahora, veamos al resto de los reclutas.

El capitán quedo sorprendido por las palabras de su superior, quien avanzó para ver los progresos de los otros reclutas, mientras contemplaba a los búfalos disfrutar su merecida recompensa, y se resignaba a pensar en toda la clase de problemas que tendría que lidiar con su nuevo par de "prodigiosos" reclutas.


	2. Valor aéreo

_Saludos a todos, "Lecciones de Amistad" seguira lilgermante atrasado, pero por mientras tenemos aqui un nuevo capitulo de esta siuglar Legión y sus aventuras por conseguir nuevas tropas, espero les guste._

 _Mis agradecimientos a quienes siguen estas historias (Nap0-1, Marcogalmich, Dango, Sombra02, Soldado Dragón, mil gracias por su apoyo) a pesar de que la serie esta llegando a su fin, seguira siendo parte de mi vida, y estas historias seran un pequeño homenaje a esta singular serie._

 _Sin mas preambulos, comenzamos, disfruten la lectura._

 _My Little Pony, propiedad de Hasbro Inc., fanfic y adaptación_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Valor Aéreo**

Mientras el capitán Stone Cracker seguía con las pruebas de los prospectos para su batallón de Demolishers, la capitana Whipslash, líder de los Nighwings, el equipo de ataque aéreo de la Legión Oscura, daba las instrucciones a los nuevos reclutas pegasos y batponies que estaban parados en fila frente a ella, deseosos y nerviosos de formar parte de su escuadrón de elite. La pegaso de pelaje melado y crin color violeta viste una armadura de vuelo escamada, diseñada especialmente para ser flexible pero resistente, además de un casco adornado con un par de alas y rematado con un hermoso mechón blanco. Su porte es fiero y agresivo, sus ojos son como dos carbones encendidos, y mira de reojo a los reclutas como si fueran presas de caza.

-Así que quieren ser parte de mi escuadrón, eh? Bien, les voy a aclarar algo: a diferencia de los Wonderbolts, aquí no estarán para hacer lindas exhibiciones áreas o bonitas acrobacias para entretener a los demás: los Nightwings somos un escuadrón de combate, estamos listos y dispuestos para combatir y dominar los cielos en el nombre de nuestra Princesa y nuestra Legión, sin importar los peligros que haya en el aire y si es necesario, sacrificar nuestras vidas por Equestria; comerán, respiraran y vivirán con una sola meta: total superioridad aérea. Recibirán al peligro y a nuestros enemigos con una sonrisa, aceptando cada reto y cualquier clima con honor y gusto, pues en los inmisericordes cielos, solo tendrán dos amigos: sus colegas de vuelo y la muerte! Así es como nosotros jugamos este juego! Si son aceptados, serán entrenados para ser los mejores guerreros voladores, y si no ha sucumbido al miedo, permítanme demostrarles que clase de elementos son los que deben pertenecer a mi equipo.

Tomó un silbato y dio un fuerte soplido. Con la velocidad de una flecha, aterrizaron seis de sus mejores elementos: los pegasos Cloudkicker y Ravenheart, los batponies White Fog y Banshee, y los grifos Úrsula y Mason, listos para obedecer las órdenes de su capitana.

-Ellos son los mejores combatientes aéreos de los "Iron Eagles, los "Hellbats " y los "Sky Lions", y les mostraran lo que ustedes harán. Ese de allá es nuestro campo de entrenamiento. Si quieren formar parte de mi escuadrón "polluelos", deben de pasar por todos los obstáculos que lo conforman, llegar al final, dar la vuelta y atravesarlos de regreso, todo a máxima velocidad en un solo recorrido, si creen poder hacer eso, serán bienvenidos a los "Nightwings".

Los reclutas vieron el campo de prácticas, el cual contaba con diversos obstáculos aéreos y terrestres, entre ellos aros de fuego móviles, anillos que cambiaban de tamaño, nubes con péndulos de cuchillas, nubarrones con relámpagos, redes pegajosas, pequeños torbellinos y algunas otras cosas, suficientemente peligrosas para intimidar al pegaso más rudo.

-Ellos van a mostrarles cómo se debe hacer, así que observen! TROPAS, A SUS LUGARES!

Los seis guerreros alados se pusieron en posición de arranque, esperando la indicación.

-A mi señal, atraviesen el campo de practica; listos….…y….AHORA!

Los legionarios salieron disparados y entraron al campo de entrenamiento, volando a toda velocidad, ostentando una curiosa y burlona sonrisa dirigida hacia los reclutas, quienes no podían creer lo que veían. El campo de entrenamiento estaba lleno de peligrosas trampas y ellos….sonreían felices por eso. Avanzaron rápidamente, evadiendo todos y cada uno de los múltiples obstáculos con una agilidad increíble, como si las trampas no existieran, resultado de años de entrenamiento y combate en las peores circunstancias. Cloudkicker iba a la cabeza seguido de los dos grifos, mientras Ravenheart se rezagaba un poco con White Fog y Val Sheen, pero aun así, los seis combatientes aéreos no disminuían la velocidad. Tras llegar al final, dieron la vuelta y regresaron, atravesando nuevamente el resto de las trampas, manteniendo la velocidad, uno atrás del otro en perfecta sincronía, Cloudkicker continuaba a la cabeza, y sus compañeros batponies los seguían de cerca, y casi al final, Ravenheart y los grifos lograron darles alcance, y unos minutos después regresaron a la línea de salida. Apenas se veían cansados y regresaron al lado de su capitana, gritando de felicidad por su desempeño.

-Bien hecho, tropas! Así es como se hace, ahora "polluelos", es su turno, así que prepárense.

Los reclutas se pusieron en la misma línea de despegue, moviendo sus alas para calentar, mientras sus colegas legionarios los observaban atentamente, y susurraban entre ellos.

-Preparados!... Listos!...AHORAAAA!- grito Whipslash.

Los veinte reclutas salieron disparados hacia el peligroso campo de entrenamiento, todo se veía bien para ellos, pero pocos minutos después, la realidad fue otra: la mayoría apenas pudo volar un par de minutos, pues la mayoría cayeron en las trampas y obstáculos, con un saldo de 19 reclutas heridos, con alas dañadas, luxaciones, quemaduras y un nutrido catálogo de heridas diversas. Solo un recluta pudo pasar por todo el circuito de entrenamiento y regresar ileso y agotado por el esfuerzo. La capitana se acerco al joven pegaso, admirada por su desempeño.

-Impresionante, veo que eres bueno para esto, cómo te llamas?

-Soy….Ricochet, señora -dijo tímidamente el recluta, un pegaso de pelaje azul y crin amarilla.

-Mmmhh, Ricochet….Ricochet…- dijo mientras buscaba la hoja de solicitud del prospecto a recluta-. Aquí esta! Según esto, dice que fuiste rechazado de los Wonderbolts 3 veces, y una vez de los Thundercolts, puedo preguntar el motivo?

El pegaso se quedó mirando un momento al suelo, y luego hablo con un tono de voz tímida.

-La verdad… fue porque…yo…le temo a las alturas, puedo volar un par de metros, tal vez tres, pero a más altura no, me mareo y me desmayo por el vértigo y el miedo.

El resto de los reclutas comenzó a reírse del infortunio de su compañero, quien ocultó su rostro bajo sus alas por la vergüenza, pero la capitana volteó y les dirigió una mirada tan dura y severa que podría petrificar a una quimera; y sus desdichas apenas empezaban: los novatos sintieron que la tierra se estremecía, y voltearon para ver de dónde provenía el mini terremoto, para encontrarse con un capitán Stone Cracker que traía la expresión menos amistosa que hubieran visto, todavía molesto por la aprobación de los búfalos por parte de su superior, así que el rudo corcel de guerra traía ganas de desquitarse con cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino.

 **-SE ATREVEN A REIRSE DE SU COMPAÑERO, PARTIDA DE IDIOTAS! ESCUCHEN BIEN GALLINAS! UN LEGIONARIO NUNCA DEBE DE BURLARSE DE SU HERMANO DE ARMAS, NUNCA SABES CUANDO ESE PONY DE QUIEN SE BURLAN SERA LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE LA VIDA Y SU MUERTE EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA! MAS LES VALE QUE NO LES TOQUE ESTAR BAJO MI MANDO, PORQUE LES ARRANCARÉ SUS ALAS Y SE LAS PONDRE DE ADORNO EN LA CABEZA, QUEDO CLARO, POLLUELOS**?!

-Gracias por resaltar mi punto con esa "amable" explicación, capitán Stone Cracker –dijo la veterana capitana, mientras volteaba a ver al joven pegaso-, escucha pequeño, aunque no lo creas, tu condición no es algo raro, ya he visto esto antes, es bastante común en muchos pegasos, incluso hemos tenidos cosas peores con las cuales lidiar, ves a ese batpony de alla?

Ricochet observó a un batpony con pelaje blanco y crin gris, que portaba un extraño casco con una cubierta que le cubría sus ojos.

-Su nombre es Eyesight, quedó ciego en una batalla y debido a eso, sus propios compañeros lo dejaron abandonado a su suerte, nosotros lo rescatamos y ahora es uno de nuestros mejores Hellbats, su ceguera no le impide ser un gran volador. Me gustan tus maniobras, eres muy ágil, y considero que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor, así que haremos esto: si te unes a nosotros, te ayudare a pulir tus maniobras y te enseñare a vencer tu miedo y superarlo, que te parece?

El pegaso asintió con su cabeza, contento por la respuesta.

-Pues bienvenido a los "Nightwings"- dijo mientras ponía su casco en el hombro del nuevo legionario. El resto del escuadrón rodeó al nuevo recluta, alzaron sus alas y exclamaron:

 **-CON VALOR Y DETERMINACIÓN, VOLAMOS… HACIA LO IMPOSIBLE!**

-Bienvenido a nuestro escuadrón, joven potro, será un placer tenerte con nosotros, y el resto de ustedes, NO vuelvan a burlarse de uno de mis NightWings hasta que se ganen sus propias alas! Van a intentarlo nuevamente, y si no lo logran en los siguientes dos intentos, será mejor que se retiren y practiquen más hasta el próximo año, si quieren atreverse a poner sus sucias alas aquí, y cuando termine con ustedes, serán todos tuyos, Stone Cracker.

Las miradas de terror de los reclutas pegasos fueron increíblemente reconfortantes para el titular de los Demolishers, quien buscaba un leve desfogue para aliviar un poco su día, mientras Whipslash y sus legionarios le daba la bienvenida a su más reciente y prometedor recluta.


	3. La magia interior

_Saludos a todos, fieles lectores, continuamos con las aventuras de la Legión Oscura y sus peculiares formas de reclutamiento en los tiempos modernos, espero les guste._

 _Muchas gracias a quienes siguen estas historias, eso muestra que el fanfom brony aun esta vivo (Napo-1, Marcogalmich, Dango, Sombra02, Soldado Dragón, les agradezco mucho su tiempo y apoyo con estas obras)._

 _Sin mas preambulos, continuamos, que la Legión siga deleitandonos con sus peculiares anécdotas._

 _My Little Pony, propiedad de Hasbro Inc., fanfic, adaptación, Grey Shadow (pony) y la Legión Oscura, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: La magia interior.**

-El uso de la magia en combate es un arte, una disciplina que hemos perfeccionado con el tiempo, y nuestro escuadrón, los "Inquisidores" es muy prestigioso, porque todos sus integrantes saben manejarla a la perfección. Cada unicornio ha sido perfectamente entrenado y capacitado para usar sus habilidades mágicas y sus talentos naturales en el combate y utilizarlos con sabiduría en el campo de batalla. Muchos de nuestros integrantes incluso serían excelentes archimagos si no formaran parte de nuestra legión, pues dominan su magia como si fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo y le sacan todo el provecho posible -decía el capitán Bolt Thrower, un unicornio de pelaje color crema y crin color azul oscuro, mientras levitaba varias lanzas con su magia y las iba lanzando hacia diversos objetivos distribuidos por todo el campo de práctica, cada una acertando en el blanco con letal precisión, y sin perder de vista la plática que les daba a los nuevos prospectos de reclutas para su escuadrón.

-Sin embargo, también deberán estar entrenados y preparados para el combate casco a casco, no me sirve un unicornio que sea excelente usando su magia si no sabe qué hacer cuando se queda sin ella, deben ser capaces de afrontar toda clase de situación, un inquisidor sabe pelear con su magia, y sobrevivir sin ella- dijo mientras tomaba con su hocico la última lanza que le quedaba, hizo algunas maniobras de combate con ella, y con su hocico la lanzó con fuerza hacia un blanco fijado en un árbol, partiendo otra lanza que ya estaba clavada con anterioridad.

-Quiero que formen dos equipos: un grupo practicara con los arcos y flechas, para ver que tan buenos tiradores son y formen parte de los "Stingers". El otro grupo practicara con los "Smashers" para probar el nivel de fuerza y resistencia de su magia, después probaremos sus habilidades con la espada para los que vayan con los "Razors". FIRE STORM! Quiero que supervises a los futuros arqueros, yo llevare al resto para que reciban su "bautizo".

Un grupo de reclutas siguió a Fire Storm, una unicornio de pelaje anaranjado y melena roja al campo de tiro, la otra mitad del grupo de reclutas siguió a Bolt Thrower, quien avanzó hacia el campo de practica donde los esperaban los temibles "Smashers": fieros, rudos y musculosos potros entrenados para derribar y detener ejércitos enteros, más grandes y fuertes que los ponies promedio, con una altura y peso similares a Rockhoof, el antiguo héroe de la antigüedad y miembro de los Pilares de Equestria. Estos especímenes eran incluso más corpulentos y altos que el resto de sus compañeros de la Guardia Real, especialmente escogidos y entrenados por el general Grey Shadow para ser el cuerpo de infantería pesada de la Legión Oscura, una fuerza imparable en batalla cuyo nombre era suficiente para aterrar a sus enemigos. Los fornidos ponies miraban a los unicornios reclutas como si fueran pacas de heno recién cosechado, devorándolos con los ojos, listos para comenzar a probar sus fuerzas con ellos.

-Miren, carne fresca! -dijo Blacksmith con ironía, mientras masticaba una porción de heno.

-Al fin nos traen juguetes nuevos! -dijo Hammerfall mientras chocaba sus casos delanteros.

-Compórtense muchachos, no los asusten tan rápido, o los harán vomitar arcoíris antes de tiempo -dijo Silver Shield en tono burlón.

-Descuiden potrillos, seremos amables con ustedes, no queremos romper nuestros muñecos tan rápido -dijo Smash Rock, uno de los Smashers más grandes y pesados de su tropa. Los comentarios estaban haciendo efecto en los reclutas, quienes comenzaban a temblar de miedo al ver a los enormes corceles. Bolt Thrower estaba satisfecho al ver como sus compañeros amedrentaban a los jóvenes unicornios. Sabía que su tropa no podía permitirse tener cobardes o débiles en su escuadrón, y ese filtro ayudaba a separar lo mejor de lo prodigioso, incluso los que podrían aspirar a ser un "Reaper", con el debido entrenamiento y dedicación. Una vez que los reclutas estuvieron en posición, el unicornio comenzó a dar las indicaciones respectivas.

-Su prueba será la siguiente: cada uno invocara una barrera mágica, que deberá ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar las embestidas de nuestros "amigos". Quien haga el escudo más fuerte o aguante más tiempo sus ataques, pasará a la siguiente etapa.

Los unicornios se prepararon mientras los Smashers hacían lo propio. Los rudos guerreros ya habían calentado sus músculos y estaban listos para arrasar. Llevaban puestas sus pesadas armaduras de combate, así como herraduras especiales, diseñadas para neutralizar escudos mágicos, Bolt Thrower miró a sus reclutas y cuando los vio listos, dio la orden.

-AHORA! –grito el unicornio. Los Smashers avanzaron en furiosa estampida hacia los reclutas, quienes usando su magia, conjuraron varias barreras mágica a su alrededor. Se escuchaba el atronador sonido de los fornidos guerreros golpeando con toda la fuerza de sus cascos, tratando de romper los etéreos escudos, mientras los reclutas hacían su mejor esfuerzo para aguantar los crueles y brutales ataques, algo que requería mucha concentración y energía.

-Bien, dejemos que se diviertan un poco, Lighting Strike- dijo el capitán a uno de sus subordinados- Veamos cómo van nuestros futuros arqueros. Los dos unicornios regresaron al campo de tiro. Pudieron ver que los reclutas se esforzaban para tomas las flechas y dar en el blanco. Tras un breve rato, dio la orden de parar, y observó las dianas con detenimiento. Observó una en particular, en la cual las flechas habían dado muy cerca del centro.

-Excelente desempeño, quien fue el recluta que hizo esto?

-Yo señor, soy Crosshair, señor -dijo una unicornio de pelaje azul claro y melena negra.

-Me gusta su desempeño, joven yegua, si es tan buena con los escudos como con las flechas, será una buena candidata para los Stingers.

Examino el resto de los blancos, sin encontrar alguno relevante, hasta que vio uno muy similar al de Crosshair. Las flechas habían acertado muy cerca del blanco, con enorme precisión.

-Maravilloso trabajo, bien ejecutado, quien hizo esto? –dijo el capitán, y un unicornio macho de pelaje amarillo y melena blanca avanzó al frente.

-Yo lo hice, soy Dart Board, señor.

-Veo que tendremos dos buenos elementos para los Stingers, espero que se lleven bien, prepárense para mostrarme que tan buenos son para usar su magia, acompáñenme.

Los dos prodigios siguieron al unicornio. Ambos se observaron mutuamente, primero con una mirada de rivalidad y desconfianza, pero conforme avanzaban detrás del capitán unicornio, la miradas se fueron enterneciendo más y el hielo logró romperse entre ellos dos.

-Vi tu desempeño, fue muy bueno –dijo DartBoard.

-Gracias, lo mismo pienso del tuyo –dijo Crosshair.

-Tal vez podríamos platicar más tarde, para cambiar experiencias- propuso Dartboard.

-Seguro, no conozco mucha gente aquí, soy nueva en Ponyville, tal vez podrías mostrarme este lindo pueblo –dijo Crosshair con aire galante, haciendo que Dartboard se sonrojara.

-Guarden silencio allá atrás, tortolitos, y ahorren energía, la necesitaran para las siguientes pruebas –dijo Bolt Thrower, quien al ver a los dos enamorados evocaba en su mente un viejo recuerdo, algo que le trajo una sensación de nostalgia por algo similar que sucedió en el pasado: dos unicornios miembros de la Guardia Real, un romance, una boda…..sus propios padres. El capitán discretamente enjuago una lagrima de su rostro y regresó con los Smashers, quienes ya habían terminado de "jugar" con los reclutas unicornios.

-Como les fue, muchachos?

-Apenas nos sirvieron para practicar un poco, señor, pero reconocemos que estos dos fueron los que más aguantaron- dijo Silver Shield señalando a un par de unicornios, un potro y una yegua, ambos de pelaje blanquecino y melena gris, curiosamente idénticos.

-Cuáles son sus nombres? –dijo el capitán Bolt Thrower.

-Soy Jolt Field –dijo la yegua.

-soy Volt Field -dijo el potro.

-Somos los hermanos Field! -dijeron cansados los dos ponies al unísono.

-Dos hermanos, y mellizos! He oído que ponies así tienen un vínculo muy fuerte, y su magia se complementa mejor. Si sus habilidades físicas son tan buenas como su magia, estarán dentro de mi escuadrón, incluso con esfuerzo podrían ingresar a los "Reapers" en el futuro, síganme!

-Si señor! Dijeron ambos hermanos, mientras seguían con lentitud al capitán unicornio.

-Denles 10 minutos, muchachos- dijo Bolt Thrower a los Smashers- y vuelvan a probarlos.

-Si señor- exclamaron gustosos los fornidos ponies, mientras veían a los unicornios reclutas en el suelo, recuperándose de la paliza recibida, y temblorosos de volver a lidiar con semejantes tropas, mientras Bolt Thrower se regocijaba por las nuevas adquisiciones para su escuadrón.


	4. La prueba final

_Saludos a todos, mis apreciables y fieles lectores, es hora de profundizar mas en esta historia, donde comenzaremos a concer mas acerca de esta peculiar orden militar, y sobre todo, algo del pasado de su fiero general, espero les guste._

 _Les agradezco a mis lectores por seguir al pendiente de mis creaciones literarias (Napo-1, Marcogalmich, Marowak-Dark, Dangos, Sombra02, Soldado Dragón, muchisimas gracias, sus comentarios son los que me motivan a seguir)._

 _Las peripecias de los nuevos reclutas aun no terminan, continuamos!_

 _My Little Pony, propiedad de Hasbro Inc., fanfic, adaptación, Grey Shadow (pony) y la Legión Oscura, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: La prueba final**

Tras varios días de intensas y agotadoras pruebas, solo 30 ponies fueron elegidos para conformar las nuevas tropas de la Legión Oscura. Se les brindo armaduras provisionales, similares a las de la Guardia Real Nocturna, pero con los colores de la Legión, para diferenciarlos del resto de las tropas armadas de Equestria. Llegar a las pruebas finales ya era considerado un gran logro, pues eran pocos los privilegiados en llegar a esa etapa, pero faltaba una prueba más, la definitiva para ser considerado un verdadero Legionario Oscuro.

Llego el día de la prueba final. Se les pidió a los novatos llegar al campo de práctica un par de horas antes del amanecer, donde permanecieron de pie y en formación, esperando a que el General apareciera. Era obvio que eso era parte de su iniciación, así que se mantuvieron firmes y atentos todo el tiempo. De pronto, vieron que por arte de magia se encendieron las antorchas que estaban alrededor del campo, y Grey Shadow salió, acompañado de sus capitanes, mientras el resto de la Legión llegaba y se colocaba detrás de los reclutas. Tras verificar que todo estaba listo, el orgulloso general dio un paso al frente y se dirigió a sus futuros guerreros.

-Yeguas y caballos, futuros integrantes de la Legión Oscura, han pasado la parte preliminar de la pruebas para formar parte de nuestra orden, y estamos muy impresionados con lo que hemos visto, pero para que puedan ser considerados verdaderos guerreros, deberán pasar una prueba más, una prueba muy importante para que puedan ser realmente considerados Legionarios Oscuros. En nuestra época, se les dejaba a los reclutas en el campo de batalla para que combatieran a muerte y solo aquellos que sobrevivían y regresaban eran admitidos…...

Los reclutas tragaron saliva al escuchar esas palabras, tratando de pensar qué clase de prueba tan cruel y peligrosa tendrían que pasar ahora. Ya habían pasado diversos retos, cada uno más difícil y cruel que el otro, y escuchar que aún faltaba otra prueba más difícil que todas las anteriores hacía ver menos glamoroso y más desesperanzador formar parte de esa orden.

-…..pero como los tiempos han cambiado y por decreto real ya no me es permitido hacerlo -dijo con tono de resignación-, he decidido cambiarlo por algo más sutil, pero igual de importante.

Grey Shadow uso su magia y levitó un maniquí de tamaño natural con la efigie de la Princesa Luna, un duplicado perfecto, el cual se veía pesado y muy convincente.

-Esto, futuras tropas, será su propósito en la vida, el motivo de su existencia, la razón que los hará levantarse por las tardes y pasar la vigila en las noches, entregar su vida y su alma sin importar el riesgo: la gran soberana de la noche, la gobernante de la oscuridad, la dirigente de la Legión Oscura, su Alteza, la Princesa Luna!

Los reclutas observaban al General, pero no atinaban a adivinar qué es lo que seguiría o que propósito tenía esa enorme "muñeca", pero sabían que significaba algo, sino no tendría sentido.

-Permítanme explicarles: ven ese campo que está a lo lejos?

Instintivamente, los reclutas observaron hacia donde señalaba el general, y vieron otro campo de práctica, el cual se veía más grande que los que habían pasado en los últimos días, y que estaba resguardado por los legionarios hasta ese día.

-Ustedes deberán pasar por ese campo que esta allá, con este duplicado de la Princesa Luna, y atravesar todos y cada uno de los obstáculos y trampas que encuentren en su camino y llegar a la línea de meta SIN QUE SUFRA DAÑO ALGUNO! Los pegasos no podrán volar, y los unicornios no podrán tele transportarse ni usar su magia, todos estarán en las mismas circunstancias que los potros terrestres. Y debo advertirles: este nuevo campo de práctica es más largo y difícil que el resto, les exigirá toda su atención y energía, así que no se confíen y pongan en práctica todo lo aprendido en su entrenamiento, han comprendido mis indicaciones?

\- SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR! -gritaron al unísono los nuevos reclutas.

-Correcto. Pasen por su "princesa" y avancen al punto que les indicara sus respectivos capitanes. Los esperaremos del otro lado. Mucho éxito a todos…y que sobrevivan.

Los reclutas obedecieron y pasaron a tomar cada uno su propio duplicado de la Princesa Luna y se formaron tres grupos, quienes siguieron a cada uno de sus capitanes. Sin embargo, Grey Shadow detuvo a Rumble y Ramble, antes de que avanzaran.

-Lo siento, pero ustedes no irán allá, son demasiado grandes para esta prueba, pero tengo algo especial reservado para ustedes –dijo Grey Shadow. Hizo una seña con su casco derecho y aparecieron Ursula y Mason, mientras ambos hermanos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro.

-Ustedes harán un recorrido con ellos como guías, en un campo especialmente diseñado para ustedes, pero que cuenta con la misma distancia que recorrerán los otros reclutas, así que obedezcan todas las indicaciones que ellos les den, sino, no tendrán su ración de pay de manzana, han entendido? –dijo Grey Shadow con severidad.

-Está bien -dijeron resignados los dos hermanos-, obedeceremos a los "pajaritos"-. Tomaron sus "princesas" y se fueron con los grifos. Casi al instante en que los búfalos se fueron, Grey Shadow miro al horizonte, y vio que una figura oscura se acercaba. Instintivamente, se puso en posición defensiva, con su cuerno listo para lanzar un hechizo de contusión y estaba a punto de invocar sus espadas de combate, hasta que pudo distinguir mejor al inesperado visitante, y se dio cuenta que era ni más ni menos que la Princesa Luna, quien había llegado de improviso. La soberana de la noche planeó y aterrizó majestuosamente al lado del unicornio gris, quien bajo rápidamente sus espadas y apagaba la magia de su cuerno como si apagara una vela.

-Su Majestad! No esperaba su visita!-dijo el general mientras se acercaba hacia su regidora y hacía una profunda reverencia con total devoción ante su princesa.

-Descuide, General, solo vine de paso para saludarlo y ver cómo va el reclutamiento de nuestras nuevas tropas.

-Su visita siempre será bien recibida, su Alteza- contesto educadamente-, ya estamos en la etapa final, en el ritual de iniciación, gusta acompañarnos?

Luna asintió con la cabeza. Usando su magia, Grey Shadow se teletransportó con su Princesa al final del campo de entrenamiento. Los tres capitanes ya estaban ahí, quienes recibieron también con una reverencia a Luna.

-Señor, los reclutas han comenzado a desplazarse -dijo Whipslash.

-Bien, ahora es cuestión de esperarlos. Póngase cómoda, su Alteza, espero no tarden mucho.

Pasó una hora sin que se pudiera ver que los reclutas llegaran. Tanto el general como sus capitanes comenzaban a aburrirse, hasta que vieron una nube de polvo y sintieron como la tierra temblaba bajo sus cascos. Todos atestiguaron que los primeros en llegar, y contra todos los pronósticos, eran los dos búfalos, quienes llegaron con los grifos montados sobre ellos. Sus "princesas" estaban llenas de polvo y astillas, pero intactas.

-Buen trabajo chicos, estoy orgulloso de su desempeño, descansen y coman un buen trozo de pay de manzana, se lo han ganado.- dijo Grey Shadow, satisfecho por el resultado.

-Psssstt, psstttt -susurró Whipslash a Stone Crocker- me debes dos tarros de sidra cuando regresemos, y de los grandes, de las que usábamos para brindar por una victoria.

-Gggrrrrr, está bien, te los pagaré después -dijo el pony terrestre, molesto al perder la apuesta contra la pegaso de que sus nuevos reclutas llegarían al último.

Los grifos chocaron sus garras y los búfalos se retiraron contentos, dejando nuevamente a los dirigentes de la Legión Oscura en espera de sus reclutas. Paso otra hora y no había señales de las nuevas tropas, lo que estaba impacientando al General. Sus capitanes prefirieron ponerse a charlar animadamente mientras su superior y la princesa solo observaban al horizonte, sin decir nada, aunque ninguno dejaba de perder de vista al unicornio gris, de quien se percataron que su ceja izquierda estaba comenzando a punzar, señal inequívoca de que estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Tras una larga espera comenzaron a llegar los primeros reclutas, cargando con sus "princesas", pero las incipientes miradas de orgullo fueron sustituidas por miradas de terror al ver el estado en que venían las duplicados; tanto Grey Shadow como sus capitanes se quedaron horrorizados al ver que las réplicas estaban rotas, quemadas, destrozadas, incluso algunas sin piernas o sin cabeza. Luna solo pudo tragar saliva al ver semejante espectáculo.

-Esos…esos son los futuros legionarios que protegerán mi vida y a nuestro reino? -preguntó Luna sinceramente consternada. El general y sus capitanes se voltearon a ver unos a otros preocupados, ninguno sabía que responder a su Princesa. Los cuatros guerreros estaban totalmente avergonzados, habían sufrido momentos bochornosos en el pasado por errores tácticos o descuidos que en cierta forma era comprensibles y solo en pocas ocasiones ameritaban un merecido y severo castigo, pero nunca habían pasado por un momento tan embarazoso como el que sus nuevos reclutas habían mostrado, desconcertados al no saber cómo disculparse ante su superiora por el pésimo desempeño de sus noveles legionarios.

-Su Majestad, perdónenos por esta deprimente demostración. No está a la altura de lo que usted merece, es una deshonra para nosotros, lo sentimos mucho!- dijo apenado Grey Shadow, mientras él y sus capitanes se arrodillaban e inclinaban la cabeza, en espera del castigo que la princesa dispondría, como era la costumbre que se estilaba centurias atrás, cuando algo no era de su agrado. Sin embargo, solo oyeron a su soberana hablar.

-*Suspiro* No se preocupe, General -dijo Luna, resignada y más tranquila-, entiendo que los ponies de hoy ya no son lo que eran en nuestra época, por lo que no puedo culparlos de su desempeño, además, apenas son unos novatos, no consideraría justo que les exijamos el mismo nivel de desempeño que nosotros requeríamos cuando ellos apenas van comenzando.

-Princesa mía, usted merece la mejor protección que le podamos brindar. La Legión Oscura fue creada con ese preciso propósito, para protegerla con lo mejor de lo mejor. Esto no es digno de su investidura! Permítame verificar personalmente que sucedió –dijo Grey Shadow. El unicornio gris y sus capitanes se acercaron a los reclutas, evidentemente molestos, sus miradas eran fulminantes y querían desquitarse con quien fuera por la vergüenza ocurrida.

-CUAL FUE LA PRIMER INDICACION QUE LES DÍ? ESAS RÉPLICAS DEBERIAN ESTAR INTACTAS! O POR LO MENOS COMPLETAS. SON UNA VERGUENZA! -comenzó a gritar Grey Shadow evidentemente enardecido por el pésimo desempeño de los novatos.

-Señor, es muy difícil hacerlo, no se puede hacer -dijo uno de los reclutas. Sus compañeros solo se limitaron a observar al imprudente novato, quien no entendía lo que sucedía. Los capitanes sabían que ese tipo de respuestas enfurecía a su superior, y vieron con temor como los ojos de Grey Shadow se encendieron llenos de ira al oír eso. Con su magia atrajo al incauto recluta que hizo tan desafortunado comentario y lo acercó a su rostro para descargarle toda su furia.

 **-DIFICIL!? DICES QUE ESTO ES DIFICIL!? NO TIENES NI SIQUIERA LA MAS REMOTA IDEA DE LO QUE ES DIFICIL! SI HUBIERAS VIVIDO EN NUESTRA EPOCA, YA ESTARIAS MUERTO EN ESTE INSTANTE, YA SEA POR EL ENEMIGO, O POR MIS PROPIOS CASCOS! COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE ESA PRUEBA ES IMPOSIBLE DE PASAR? ESTAS HABLANDO CON EL PRIMER PONY QUE LA VIVIÓ EN PERSONA Y SOBREVIVIÓ! -** concluyo molesto mientras lanzaba al recluta por los aires, quien termino por aterrizar encima de sus compañeros, quienes temblaban al ver al general con una ira asesina reflejada en su rostro, exudando furia destilada por cada poro de su cuerpo. Grey Shadow dio un pisotón en el suelo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuartear el piso, molesto por lo que vio y por lo que la princesa tuvo que ver. Dio media vuelta, lanzando un rugido aterrador por la frustración, asustando a todos los ponies a su alrededor. Avanzó unos pasos y observó el campo de práctica, tratando de calmarse para no perder el control. Tras unos breves instantes, respiró profundamente para recobrar la compostura y se dirigió nuevamente a los reclutas.

-Está bien, lamento que hayan visto esto, pero deben entender que esta es una orden de élite, con una responsabilidad enorme en sus cascos, ni más ni menos que la seguridad de la Princesa Luna, así que por eso deben de ser capaces de superar cualquier obstáculo y enfrentar cualquier reto. Voy a mostrarles cómo se debe hacer esto, pero solo será una vez, así que pongan mucha atención, porque lo tendrán que hacer todos, HAN ENTENDIDO?

-SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR!- dijeron los reclutas, más tranquilos, pero a la vez más preocupados por lo que haría el general ahora. El veterano unicornio se acercó a la Princesa Luna y educadamente se inclinó frente a ella.

-Princesa, le suplico me perdone por el sacrílego espectáculo que acaba de presenciar. Para redimirme ante usted, requiero su autorización para que me auxilie a mostrarles a los reclutas como efectuar este ejercicio.

-Encantada, General -dijo la Soberana de la Noche, más tranquila y relajada.

-Podría ser tan gentil de subir a mi lomo? –dijo el unicornio gris.

-Como en aquella ocasión? –preguntó Luna intrigada.

-Exacto –dijo Grey Shadow, agachándose. Luna subió a la espalda del general, quien hizo un poco de esfuerzo para cargarla, y se alzó, mientras la soberana de la noche se sujetó con fuerza a su subalterno. Los reclutas ponían atención a cada detalle, mientras los capitanes murmuraban entre sí.

-Va a hacer lo que creo que hará? –dijo Whipslash.

-Efectivamente, y lo está haciendo -señalo Bolt Thrower.

-Supe de eso, pero nunca lo presencie, solo oí lo que contaban en la Guardia Nocturna, pensaba que era una leyenda- concluyo Stone Cracker.

El General avanzó hacia el campo de práctica con la Princesa a cuestas, preparándose para la demostración que daría. Mientras esto pasaba, la Princesa Twilight, acompañada de sus amigas, las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, llegaron al lugar, ansiosas de saber que era el alboroto que desde temprano se oía a lo lejos.

-Saludos capitanes-dijo Twilight-, que está sucediendo aquí?

-Princesa Twilight! -dijeron los capitanes cortésmente-, están a punto de presenciar una demostración del poder de nuestro general hacia nuestros nuevos reclutas.

Grey Shadow se colocó en el punto de partida del campo de práctica. Observó a lo lejos y respiró hondo, preparándose para enseñarles a sus prospectos de que estaba hecho.

- **ACTIVEN EL CAMPO DE PRÁCTICAA MI SEÑAL…AHORA!**

Bolt Thrower hizo una seña a sus unicornios, quienes usando su magia, activaron las trampas del campo de práctica. Grey Shadow tomó vuelo, rascó el suelo con sus pezuñas y salió galopando a toda velocidad. Conforme iba avanzando, esquivaba un grupo de filosas lanzas dispuestas como obstáculos en el suelo. Tras avanzar con relativa facilidad, una lluvia de flechas cubrió el cielo. Con su agilidad, logro esquivar varias de las flechas, mientras avanzaba corriendo y hacia lo posible para mantener a la Princesa Luna a salvo. Los reclutas quedaron boquiabiertos al ver al general haciendo esas maniobras, mientras los capitanes se sentían orgullosos de contemplar nuevamente a su superior en acción.

-Que se supone que es esto?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Permítame explicarle, señorita Dash –dijo Whipslash-, este es el ritual por el que deben de pasar todos los ponies que ingresan a la Legión Oscura, es parte de su iniciación.

-Pues se ve que es algo peligroso -dijo Apple Jack al ver lo que hacía el unicornio.

-Lo es, señorita Apple -dijo la capitana-, pero es obligatorio para todas las tropas pasarlo. El objetivo es atravesar este campo de práctica y llegar al otro extremo con la Princesa ilesa.

-Cuál es el propósito de esta prueba? preguntó Twilight.-Como fue que la ideó?

-Para entender esto, debo contarle una pequeña historia, su Alteza –dijo Bolt Thrower, evocando los sucesos que ocurrieron tiempo atrás-, esto se remonta a los días en que el general era solo un soldado común y corriente de la guardia nocturna. Tras una batalla, recibió órdenes de volver a su campamento, pero algo lo hizo regresar a las trincheras.

Mientras el capitán de los Inquisidores contaba la hazaña de su superior, Grey Shadow avanzaba veloz por el campo de práctica, esquivando toda clase de obstáculos, recordando como si hubiera sido ayer, el día que desobedeció a su superior y siguió sus instintos, un día que marcaría su destino para siempre.


	5. Un acto de honor

_Saludos mis fieles seguidores, tras algunos retrasos y compromisos, les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta interesante obra, donde conoceremos un poco mas del pasado del enigmatico Grey Shadow, aproximandonos tambien al final. En esta ocasión, participaran OCs creaciones de mi buen amigo Sprigheel, quien me ayudo complementando este capiutlo_

 _Agradezco de antemano a todos los que dedican un poco de su tiempo a mis creaciones, sus palabras me ayudan a seguir adelante._

 _El final se acerca, la acción no para, continuamos!_

 _My Little Pony, propiedad de Hasbro Inc., fanfic, adaptación, Grey Shadow (pony) y la Legión Oscura, su servidor, Ponies elficos, Karayas y Leopardos de Procyonia, propiedad de Springheel_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Acto de honor**

 _(Más de mil años atrás, en el violento pasado de Equestria)_

- **SE LO VUELVO A REPETIR, SOLDADO! VUELVA A SU FORMACIÓN EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!** -gritó el fiero capitán Sawtooth, un severo y rudo batpony, capitán de la Guardia Lunar Real, a uno de sus soldados, con quien tenía una discusión en medio de una batalla.

-Pero señor, estoy seguro que escuche algo a lo lejos en la trinchera! -dijo tímidamente el soldado unicornio, quien era ni más ni menos que el joven Grey Shadow, que en aquel entonces era un incipiente soldado asignado a la Guardia Lunar Real.

-LO ÚNICO QUE OIRÁ ES MI CASCO PATEANDO SU GRISÁCEO TRASERO SI NO REGRESA AQUÍ! ES UNA ORDEN Y DEBE OBEDECERLA SIN CUESTIONAMIENTOS! –gritaba el fiero capitán. Grey Shadow no dejaba de mirar al enorme batpony, que era casi de su mismo tamaño, pero se armó de valor y volvió a insistir en su petición.

-Estoy seguro que oí algo, y si algo he aprendido en estos años es que a veces hay que seguir nuestro instinto, y puedo asegurar que oí algo allá atrás, por eso pido regresar, señor!

El enorme batpony se acercó al irreverente soldado y le dio un golpe con su pata derecha, tan fuerte que lo derribo y tiró su casco de batalla al suelo. Todos lo demás soldados observaban el altercado y murmuraban entre ellos, algunos apoyando la decisión del soldado, otros reprobando su proceder, pero la mayoría sabía que esa conducta le traería consecuencias.

-Escúcheme bien, soldado! Le vuelvo a repetir que no hay nada allá atrás, probablemente sea algún enemigo moribundo, pero eso no importa, nuestra orden es regresar y punto! Si insiste en volver, hare que lo encierren por insubordinación, y que lo expulsen de la Guardia!

Grey Shadow permaneció agachado mientras escuchaba cada palabra dicha por su superior, mirándolo fijamente. Cuando termino, con su magia recogió su casco, lo ajusto a su cabeza y limpió la sangre que brotaba de su labio, y al final, tomo su decisión.

-Lo siento capitán…..pero no puedo obedecer su orden, se lo que oí, y aunque esto afecte mi carrera, voy a regresar a esa trinchera! –dijo Grey Shadow desafiante y salió corriendo a todo galope, de regreso al campo de batalla que habían dejado atrás hace algunos minutos, dejando con la palabra en la boca a su capitán, furioso por la desobediencia del unicornio.

-VUELVA AQUÍ SOLDADO! SE ARREPENTIRÁ! SI NO LO ACABA EL ENEMIGO, LO HARE YO CUANDO REGRESEEEEEE!

El soldado ignoró la orden de su superior y siguió galopando hacia donde había oído aquel sonido. Era una especie de súplica, un grito de ayuda, débil pero constante. Como unicornio, sabía que podía intuir cosas que los demás no, y esa era una de ellas, pero además de eso, tenía una sensación familiar, algo que le decía que esa voz lo conocía de algún lado. Avanzó un par de kilómetros más, y conforme avanzaba, contempló el macabro espectáculo que las guerras contra Canterlot ofrecían: cuerpos tanto de enemigos como de guardias reales caídos en batalla, armas clavadas y rotas en el piso, campos devastados y quemados por el fuego y el fragor de la batalla, un paisaje deprimente y desesperanzador. Tras un rato de estar cabalgando, pensó que su superior tenía razón, y que lo que oyó solo estaba en su cabeza, pero de pronto, sintió un llamado, pero no en sus oídos, sino en su corazón, sentía que alguien pedía ayuda, un llamado muy débil pero constante. Siguiendo su instinto, continúo avanzando un poco más, y a lo lejos pudo distinguir una figura oscura en el piso, y para su asombro, se percató que era la Princesa Luna, quien yacía en el suelo. Portaba su plateada armadura de combate, la cual estaba muy maltratada, y pudo apreciar que su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, en especial una flecha que sobresalía de su costado, obra segura de una cobarde emboscada.

-Quien….eres? -dijo la Princesa con tono de voz muy débil, quien apenas podía levantarse.

-No se preocupe, su Alteza, soy uno de sus soldados, escuché su llamado.

-Yo…te…..recuerdo…eras…ese…...potrillo…..busca…ayuda…..!

-Tranquila Princesa Luna, yo me hare cargo, necesito que se quede quieta por un momento- dijo el unicornio. Con su magia, Grey Shadow removió lenta y cuidadosamente la flecha del costado de la alicornio. Tardó un poco debido a que estaba muy profunda y por la forma en que la flecha estaba diseñada, pero logró retirarla con éxito, y luego sacó su kit de emergencia médica, tomó un recipiente de vidrio que contenía un líquido antiséptico y lo aplicó sobre la herida. Luna se quejó un momento por el dolor, pero poco a poco se fue calmando. Por último, el soldado tomó una gasa y una venda, la gasa lo puso sobre la herida y con la venda envolvió el costado de la alicornio. Contempló su trabajo y sonrió satisfecho por su labor.

-Esto la ayudara a recuperarse, su Alteza, descuide, lanzare una bengala para que mi escuadrón venga a…...- quiso concluir la frase, pero el unicornio se percató que unas sombras se movían a lo lejos y lo observaban insistentemente. Eran las tropas del clan guerrero del reino de Trotskia, un grupo de ponies renegados a cargo del cruel Lord Sicarius Blade, quien estaba en contra del régimen de las princesas y querían imponerse como único gobernante, otro de los tantos enemigos de Canterlot. El soldado tragó saliva y se puso nervioso, pues sabía el terrible destino que les esperaría si eran capturados: él sería asesinado y la Princesa Luna sería sometida a toda clase de atrocidades y torturas antes de acabar con su vida, así que decidió actuar a toda velocidad. La prioridad era sacar a su regidora de ahí, y llegar con su escuadrón, solo que sería complicado, pues las tropas enemigas le estaban cortando la ruta directa para llegar a su campamento, así que tendría que calcular y trazar una nueva ruta de escape, antes de que fueran alcanzados por el enemigo.

-Princesa, no tenemos tiempo, necesito que suba a mi lomo, de inmediato! -dijo Grey Shadow mientras se agachaba al lado de su soberana. Luna apenas pudo ponerse de pie, así que el soldado la levitó y la coloco en su lomo. Era bastante pesada, pero no tenía otra opción. De pronto, vio que los enemigos lanzaron varias lanzas en su dirección. Usando su magia, logro desviar algunas y regresar otras hacia sus agresores, quienes resultaron heridos por sus propias armas, lo que enfureció a los ponies barbáricos.

-SUJÉTESE BIEN, PRINCESA! –grito Grey Shadow, sintiendo como la princesa de la noche se aferraba a su cuello con fuerza, y con ese incentivo, se lanzó a todo galope en dirección contraria de donde venían sus perseguidores, a fin de rodear ese sector que estaba comprometido, buscando la nueva ruta para llegar a su campamento.

-Que no escapen esos malditos, dispárenles! -grito uno de los invasores. Tras esa orden, una lluvia de flechas fue lanzada en dirección de los fugitivos. Grey Shadow esquivo todas la que pudo, y a duras penas pudo desviar algunas con su magia, la cual se estaba agotando. Avanzó un buen tramo, logrando ganar algo de distancia, pero al poco tiempo se encontró con un nuevo obstáculo: un muro de enormes y espinosas zarzas que le impedían el paso. Volteó y a lo lejos divisó a las tropas enemigas acercandose. Desesperado por proteger a su amada princesa, retrocedió y lanzó un rayo de energía a las espinosas plantas, logrando abrir un túnel a través de ellas. Usando lo último que le quedaba de magia, conjuró un escudo de contención para retrasar el avance del enemigos, el cual logró levantar a escasos diez metros de donde estaban. Por desgracia, se dio cuenta que la abertura no era suficientemente alta, así que no tuvo más opción que arrastrarse con la princesa a cuestas. Así lo hizo por casi veinte metros de espinosas y rasposas enredaderas, mientras el lodo que lo rodeaba se ponía cada vez más espeso y lo demoraba, pero sabía que su conjuro no duraría mucho y con los enemigos del reino tras ellos, serian presa fácil, no podía arriesgarse a dejar a Luna a su suerte, así que continuo arrastrándose sin detenerse.

Tras un buen rato de arrastrarse, logró alcanzar la salida del improvisado túnel, se puso de pie y continuó con su frenética carrera. Galopó unos cinco minutos, esperanzado que el enemigo tardara en atravesar su barrera mágica. Sin embargo, un nuevo obstáculo se atravesó en su camino: un trecho de rio. Desesperado, busco algo con que transportarse, y vio un tronco seco, aún de pie. Con una buena patada de sus cascos traseros, derribó el tronco, lo lanzó al rio, colocó cuidadosamente a la princesa sobre él y atravesó las frías aguas, cuidando que Luna no resbalara, y que ambos no se hundieran por el peso de sus armaduras. Una vez que alcanzó la orilla, constato que su regidora seguía con vida, pero su pulso era cada vez más débil, señal de que era necesario tratar sus heridas lo antes posible. Como pudo, logró colocarla nuevamente sobre su lomo, y se preparó para volver a galopar, cuando a lo lejos divisó a las tropas enemigas, las cuales rompieron su escudo antes de lo previsto, así que aceleró el paso y emprendió nuevamente la huida.

-AHÍ ESTAN! ATRAPENLOS! MATEN A ESE UNICORNIO SI ES NECESARIO, PERO TRAIGAN VIVA A LA PRINCESA! -gritó uno de los ponies bárbaros con una sonrisa malévola.

Las tropas enemigas comenzaron a lanzar con sus hondas unas esferas de metal, las cuales explotaba al impactar en el suelo, una rudimentaria pero efectiva bomba, letal y con un poder devastador. Una explotó cerca de Grey Shadow, lo que lo desbalanceo ligeramente y casi lo derriba, pero como pudo retomó el paso. Entonces escuchó un zumbido en el cielo, era una nueva lluvia de flechas, lanzadas en su dirección. Continuo avanzando, esquivando cuantas pudo, sin embargo, sintió en su pata trasera derecha un dolor tan intenso que lo obligó a disminuir la marcha, hasta detenerse por completo, y pudo constatar que una flecha estaba incrustada en su muslo derecho. Ignorando el dolor, y al ver que sus enemigos se acercaban, la arrancó con su hocico y continuó galopando, mientras el ejército trotskiano lanzaba todo el arsenal que tenían a su alcance, empeñados en evitar que sus presas escaparan. Para fortuna de Grey Shadow, había un espeso bosque en su camino, así que entró y se ocultó entre la densa vegetación, corriendo entre los arbustos, logrando despistar brevemente a sus perseguidores. Aprovecho un momento para descansar, pues el esfuerzo que estaba realizando mermaba poco a poco sus escasas energías. Improviso un torniquete con unas hojas y unas ramas y como pudo detuvo el sangrado de su herida. Se mantuvo oculto un breve rato mientras las tropas enemigas buscaban en cada rincón a sus fugitivos. Como pudo, el unicornio se escabulló entre los arbustos, hasta alcanzar la salida del bosque, y volvió a emprender su frenética carrera. Pese al dolor y a la fatiga, continuó galopando un rato más, aunque sus fuerzas ya comenzaban a minarse y la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de él cuando vio que los enemigos lo vieron y se lanzaron en su persecución. Aun así, ignorando el dolor y el cansancio, mantuvo el paso, esperanzado en alcanzar su objetivo. A lo lejos, logró divisar una tenue columna de humo, y el inconfundible estandarte con los colores de la Guardia Lunar Real, el campamento de su regimiento. Se vea tan lejano y tan cercano a la vez, pero sentía que no lograría llegar, y más cuando notó que sus fieros perseguidores le estaban dando alcance. No podía fallar, pero su maltrecho cuerpo ya no respondía y sus fuerzas lo estaban abandonando.

 _-Estrellas! Escuchen mi súplica y denme la fuerza alcanzar mi objetivo!_ –pensó el unicornio- _, solo un poco más, y si muero, que mi sacrificio no sea en vano y la Princesa Luna sobreviva!_

* * *

En el campamento de la Guardia Lunar Real, se encontraban un par de batponies portando armaduras de combate, montando guardia y observando los alrededores por si algún intruso se acercaba. En eso, uno hizo una mueca al percibir algo.

-Mmmhhh? Qué es ese ruido? Y ese olor? –preguntó un guardia batpony haciendo una mueca.

-Lo siento, pero no fui yo –dijo con una sonrisa un pequeño pero musculoso mapache, un comando de Procyonia, masticando ruidosamente una mazorca. Los procyonios eran mapaches aliados de Equestria de años atrás, expertos en el combate con artillería pesada y tecnología de guerra. El guardia dejo de observar al mamífero, pero algo en el horizonte llamo su atención.

-Oye, que es eso que se ve a lo lejos? –dijo un guardia al otro. El segundo batpony miró al horizonte y veía algo que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Los soldados no podían creer lo que veían, al ver al insubordinado soldado trayendo a cuestas a la Princesa Luna, mientras traía detrás a todo un ejército de ponies bárbaricos, listos para atacarlos.

-Que ocurre soldado? –preguntó Sorcerus Ethery, uno de los comandantes del reino de lo ponies elficos, maestros en el uso de la poderosa magia universal-, puedo percibir ira, odio, un deseo irrefrenable de matar, y…..también percibo miedo, desesperación…un unicornio, un soldado! Y trae a….la Princesa Luna! Puedo percibir su aura, está débil y en peligro!

-Dijiste peligro?– preguntó Lunar Spear, el comandante grifo a cargo del mortal destacamento "Karayas", asignado por el Imperio Grifo como apoyo para la Guardia Lunar Real-, estamos preparados para combatir el peligro, y mis tropas necesitan una buena batalla para dormir bien.

-Gracias por tu disposición Spear, soldado! Avise a su capitán! Nosotros iniciaremos la primero ofensiva! Ponies elficos! Formen el triángulo sagrado, entonen los cánticos antiguo y seamos uno con el bosque, ataquemos como solo nosotros podemos hacerlo!

-Si no les importa, me les uniré a esta pequeña escaramuza –dijo un viejo pero fiero mapache portando traje militar, un sable, una daga y un parche en su ojo, el temido coronel Orlock, comandante en jefe de los "Leopardos de Procyionia", quien ya traía a varios de sus soldados portando su pesado arsenal militar, listos para participar en el ataque

-Eres más que bienvenido, pequeño guerrero peludo, KARAYAS, REÚNANSE! –grito Lunar Spear-, PROTEJAN A NUESTROS ALIADOS Y AL UNICORNIO QUE VIENE EN CAMINO, CUALQUIERA QUE NO SEA DE LOS NUESTROS, ACABENLO! TODOS A MI LADO Y PREPARENSE PARA LA BATALLA!

Blade Midnight, Sword Blitz y Furious Dagger, los otros grifos del destacamento, saltaron de sus nidos y tomaron sus hachas y espadas de guerra, eran pocos, pero tenían la fama de ser uno de los escuadrones de ataque más feroz del Imperio Grifo; un grupo de unicornios elficos se había unido a la comitiva, preparando sus cuernos para repeler el inminente ataque, y un contingente de la Guardia Lunar Real se sumó para la acción, todos estaban listos para desatar el infierno. Los "Leopardos de Procyonia" ya estaban listos para el ataque inicial; se desplegaron en un semicírculo y formaron con rapidez una improvisada barricada, y se colocaron portando unos tubos de metal diseñados para lanzar cohetes con letales explosivos, y en los árboles una segunda oleada de comandos procyonios apuntaba con ballestas automáticas. La más sofisticada tecnología diseñada en Procyonia complementada con los elementos mágicos de los ponies elficos y la ferocidad de los grifos resultaban en una combinación demoledora, la cual estaba lista para demostrar su poder frente a sus adversarios.

-Esperen hasta tener el rango de disparo adecuado –ordenó el coronel Orlock a sus tropas, con su único ojo tembloroso y desenvainando su espada y su daga.- Tan pronto como el unicornio alcance el "punto seguro", disparen! Arqueros: abran fuego automático, artilleros: sellen el camino una vez que ese soldado y la princesa hayan cruzado al menos diez metros de la línea segura, todo aquel que no sea nuestro aliado deberá ser eliminado, Cuento con que sus escudos mágicos nos protejan de las explosiones, Sorcerus.

-Descuide, guerrero peludo, nuestra magia nunca falla –dijo el pony élfico con orgullo. Sus allegados se colocaron detrás de la barricada y se acomodaron frente a frente, formando un triángulo, con sus capas ondeando al viento cual si fueran banderas de guerra, se levantaron sobre sus patas traseras alzando sus patas delanteras al cielo, cerraron sus ojos y comenzaron a entonar antiguos canticos en un extraño lenguaje que usaban cuando el mundo aún era joven, armonizando sus cuerpos con el planeta mismo, sintiendo, explorando, manipulando la naturaleza para llenarse con su infinito poder, listos para usar su magia con letal precisión, capaces de destruir a sus objetivos sin lastimar víctimas inocentes, producto de su entrenamiento y su conocimiento de la magia universal, y volverse uno con su entorno. El "punto seguro" era un conjunto de arbustos coronados con una peculiar roca, apenas distinguible para el ojo normal, pero el cual se erigía como un faro para las tropas aliadas a la Guardia Lunar Real. Orlock tomó su catalejo y con su único ojo sano, vio al pobre unicornio aproximándose a toda velocidad, casi al borde del colapso, y agotando las pocas reservas de energía que tenía. Con verlo sabía que no resistiría mucho más y seria capturado si no hacían algo. El mapache alzó su pata para que sus tropas estuvieran listas para atacar. Cuando el soldado cruzó el punto seguro, el coronel hizo un ademán y sus soldados desataron el infierno sobre sus enemigos. Los mapaches artilleros dispararon con total discreción sobre el camino principal, mientras los ponies elficos levantaban un escudo mágico. Una lluvia de explosivos destrozaron de forma inmisericorde a la primer oleada de ponies barbáricos. Restos de invasores teñían de rojo los alrededores y empapaban a sus propios compañeros; la segunda oleada recibió una nutrida lluvia de flechas, cortesía de los mapaches ballesteros, así como una ronda de letales rayos lanzados por los unicornios de la Guardia Lunar Real que se unieron de último momento a la emboscada, impactando en sus enemigos y acabando con la mayoría, pero aún faltaba la peor parte. Una vez que la tercera oleada avanzó lista para vengar con crueldad a sus compañeros caidos, los ponies elficos liberaron su poder. Pusieron sus cuernos en el suelo, y una onda de energía blanca y brillante se deslizó como si fuera una luminosa serpiente por el suelo, rodeando a varios de los invasores, envolviéndolos en un manto de cegadora energía. Los mapaches, ponies y grifos que atestiguaban esa escena, al igual que el resto de las tropas invasoras, escucharon los gritos de los desafortunados guerreros, gritos tan desgarradores que helaban la sangre, como si sufrieran la peor de las torturas, y luego contemplaron horrorizados como los cuerpos de sus compañeros se convirtieron en grotescas estatuas de blanco alabastro, las cuales cayeron al suelo y se rompieron con enorme facilidad, volviéndose simple polvo, ante la incrédula mirada de os fieros guerreros, quienes no podían creer lo que atestiguaban, el temido poder de los antiguos ponies elficos, algo que incluso sus aliados veían como salido de sus peores pesadillas, y cuya visión los atormentaría por meses. Tras esta demostración de poder, vino el asalto final de garras del comandante Lunar Spear, quien brincó la barricada y se lanzó al ataque acompañado de sus grifos guerreros.

-KARAYAS! ATAQUEN! POR LA GLORIA DEL IMPERIO GRIFO! POR LA GLORIA DE EQUESTRIA! –gritó el comandante grifo. Sus guerreros se abalanzaron con crueldad contra los invasores que estaban heridos o aun impactados por la grotesca escena, atacando sin piedad ni compasión a los ponies barbáricos, desatando toda su ira con sus hachas y espadas de batalla, cortando, cercenando y desgarrando todo a su paso con rapidez y eficacia. La orden de su Rey era simple: cualquier enemigo de Equestria era enemigo de su imperio, y debía ser destruido sin miramientos, labor que los enfurecidos grifos estaban logrando con brutal precisión al masacrar a los pocos invasores que quedaban de pie, mientras que los mas afostunados prefirieron huir a toda prisa, antes que enfrentar la ira de los aliados de Equestria.

Sin percatarse de esto, Grey Shadow continuaba corriendo, en su mente solo tenía el objetivo de seguir adelante, hasta que su propio cuerpo no le permitió moverse más. Avanzó hasta donde pudo y finalmente se dejó caer, derrotado por el esfuerzo y el cansancio, incluso se cuarteó algunos dientes por el impacto, y se desmayó. Un par de unicornios de la Guardia Medica levitó cuidadosamente a la Princesa Luna y la llevaron al interior de una de las tiendas de campaña para atenderla, mientras el capitán Sawtooth se acercaba al unicornio caído, acompañado de dos soldados de su guardia personal. El feroz batpony miro a su subordinado y le dio una patada en su costado al desmayado unicornio, quien apenas pudo reaccionar.

-Admito que tienes agallas, soldado, pero te recuerdo que desobedeciste mi ordenes, así que no te librarás de tu castigo tan fácilmente! LLEVENSELO DE AQUÍ Y PONGANLO BAJO ARRESTO!- dijo el furioso capitán al par de soldados, quienes ayudaban a Grey Shadow a ponerse de pie. El unicornio apenas pudo abrir sus ojos y oyó lo que dijo Sawtooth. Estaba herido y débil por la fatiga y la falta de sangre, pero feliz porque supo que tuvo la razón, y por haber cumplido con su deber, así que esbozó una débil sonrisa, la cual hizo enfurecer más a su capitán, dándole otro golpe al insubordinado unicornio, quien finalmente perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

( _Termina el flashback, de vuelta al presente_ )

-Y esa es la historia, su Alteza -dijo Bolt Thrower. Las ponies estaban conmovidas por el relato contado por el capitán de los Inquisidores, mientras los otros capitanes asentían con la cabeza, orgullosos por la proeza realizada por su superior.

-Wooow!- Que galante! Todo un caballero valiente y osado! –dijo Rarity, al borde del desmayo.

-Vaya, no es tan mala persona, después de todo- dijo AppleJack, cambiando de opinión tras lo ocurrido días antes en Sweet Apple Acres.

-Eso…..fue…realmente….ÉPICO! Y un 20% más heroico y genial!- gritó Rainbow Dash.

-Fue muy valiente para haberse enfrentado a todos esos enemigos- dijo Fluttershy.

-Entonces esa prueba es una representación de lo que él hizo- dijo Twilight.- Ahora entiendo mucho del porqué de su temperamento.

-Así es, con esto, nuestro General quiere demostrar que si él, un soldado ordinario y común, pudo hacer semejante hazaña, cualquier otro soldado mejor calificado puede hacerlo también y a partir de ahí, esta prueba quedó como una tradición obligatoria- concluyó Whipslash.

-De seguro le hicieron una enorme fiesta para celebrar su victoria- dijo Pinky Pie.

-Desafortunadamente, ese no fue el caso, señorita Pie -dijo con tristeza Whipslash. Todas guardaron silencio al escuchar esa respuesta.

-Pero, que ocurrió, capitana? pregunto intrigada Twilight. Por el conocimiento que tenia de su hermano como capitán de la Guardia Real, sabía que una hazaña de semejantes proporciones ameritaba una medalla, un reconocimiento de las princesas o al menos una carta de felicitación por parte de sus superiores.

-Vera, su Alteza, a pesar de su heroico acto, él desobedeció una orden directa que su superior le dio, y por esa desobediencia fue encarcelado y sometido a juicio por traición -dijo entristecida, al mismo tiempo que los otros capitanes bajaban la cabeza. Twilight y sus amigas no podían creer lo que escuchaban, que alguien que arriesgó su vida para salvar a una de las regidoras de Equestria no merecía ser tratado y encerrado como un criminal, lo cual las entristeció.

-Pero al final, las Princesas intercedieron por él- dijo Whisplash, cambiando su semblante triste por una expresión de orgullo-, y al darse cuenta de su valor, su heroismo en batalla y su sacrificio por rescatar a la Princesa Luna, decidieron absolverlo de los cargos que le imputaron, y fue así que lo promovieron para dirigir la Legión Oscura, creada para la protección personal de nuestra Soberana de la Noche. A partir de ahí, nuestro General se convirtió en una leyenda e inspiración para todos y cada uno de nosotros, y por eso, siempre le seremos fieles.


	6. Graduación

**CAPITULO 3: GRADUACIÓN**

Mientras los capitanes narraban la hazaña que su superior realizo hace más de mil años, los reclutas observaban asombrados a su futuro dirigente moverse con rapidez en el campo de entrenamiento, a pesar de llevar a la Princesa Luna a cuestas. Con gran habilidad, el unicornio pasó por la primera andanada de lanzas, así como una lluvia de flechas, y después se arrastró por debajo de la barrera de espinas; también ya había atravesado el improvisado foso que se colocó en medio del campo para simular su peripecia en el rio, solo le faltaba atravesar el campo minado, una segunda lluvia de flechas y una sorpresa adicional.

-Su….Alteza…esta…bien? –pregunto Grey Shadow, evidentemente cansado por el esfuerzo, pero sin detenerse ni bajar la velocidad de su galope.

-Estoy bien, General, no se preocupe por mí.

-Ya…casi…..llegamos….solo…..un poco…..más….sujétese!

Conforme iban avanzando, las bombas que estaban ocultas en el piso comenzaron a explotar, y aunque eran solo bombas de práctica, eran suficientemente ruidosas y fuertes para desconcentrar y derribar a quien las pisara. Con gran pericia, el unicornio logró esquivarlas. Sin embargo, una bomba explotó a su lado izquierdo, muy cerca de su rostro, y la explosión fue tan fuerte que tiró su casco y lo sacó de balance, derribándolo. El potro cayó pesadamente, pero sin dejar caer su preciada carga. Tanto los reclutas como sus capitanes y el resto de las ponies vieron aterrorizadas la escena.

-SEÑOR! –grito desesperada Whipslash. Stone Cracker se quedó sin habla, solo abrió su boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Ambos estaban impactados al ver a su superior caer. En ese momento, la Princesa de la Amistad se levantó y comenzó a dar instrucciones a sus amigas.

-Chicas, tenemos que ayudarlo! -dijo Twilight, tomando las riendas de la situación en un enorme despliegue de liderazgo-, Rarity, ayúdame para generar un campo de fuerza en caso de que haya más trampas; Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, ustedes sujeten a Luna y encárguense de aléjenla del peligro, Applejack y Pinkie Pie, revisen a Grey Shadow y hagan lo posible por cargarlo mientras llega la ayuda médica, vamos chicas, cascos a la obra!

Todas la ponies obedecieron las indicaciones de su amiga, y estaban a punto de saltar hacia el campo de práctica, cuando Bolt Thrower se interpuso en su camino, impidiéndoles el paso.

-A UN LADO, PARARRAYOS CON PATAS! TENEMOS QUE AYUDAR A ESE UNICORNIO! –replicó Rainbow Dash con molestia y dispuesta a dar pelea al entrometido militar.

-ESPEREN! –gritó el capitán de los Inquisidores en tono serio e intimidante.

-Capitán, déjenos pasar para ayudar a su superior– reclamó Twilight. Tanto las ponies como los otros capitanes no comprendían la extraña actitud del unicornio.

-Por favor, les pido que no intervengan en esto- insistió el unicornio con firmeza

-Pero…-decía Twilight suplicante.

-Escuchen, denle un momento al general, es todo lo que pido, él sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Twilight y sus amigas, aunque renuentes, decidieron hacer caso al unicornio guerrero, al igual que sus compañeros capitanes, quienes sabían que Grey Shadow lo había elegido por su sabiduría, inteligencia y actitud madura que sabía emplear hasta en los peores combates.

Mientras esta discusión se daba, la princesa abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Aún se aferraba al cuello del milenario unicornio, pero éste no se movía, y la Princesa de la Noche hacía lo posible por reanimar a su más querido subalterno.

-Grey Shadow! Está bien? Por favor general, contéstame!- grito Luna desesperada. El unicornio gris no reaccionaba, lo que comenzó a preocupar a la princesa, quien pensaba que tras un milenio de espera, ahora sería testigo de la muerte de su más fiel súbdito por un absurdo accidente. La alicornio estaba a punto de soltarse, cuando oyó al general murmurar.

-No….no se…suelte…Princesa…yo…..la….cuidare…...debo…..debo ….hacerlo….es….….mi…..obligación…es…mi…DEBER! –dijo Grey Shadow con enorme convicción. Al oír ese tono de voz, Luna obedeció, y volvió a aferrarse al cuello de su subalterno. El rudo unicornio, herido en su orgullo, se levantó y observó el tramo que aún le quedaba por recorrer. Su visión estaba borrosa, y el impacto del explosivo lo dejo parcialmente sordo, pero su objetivo estaba claro. Sin dudarlo, levitó su casco de batalla, lo ajustó y volvió a galopar con rapidez, esquivando el resto de las explosiones que aparecían conforme avanzaba.

-Miren! Volvió a retomar el recorrido!- grito entusiasmada Rainbow Dash. Bolt Thrower miró a sus compañeros capitanes, quienes le devolvieron una expresión más tranquila y sonrió satisfecho al ver que tuvo la razón.

-General, usted puede hacerlo! Siga adelante!- exclamó Twilight con alegría, al igual que las otras ponies para animar al unicornio gris.

Solo quedaba un tramo más por recorrer, el más complicado, pues era un terreno irregular y pedregoso, con una combinación de diversas trampas y obstáculos. Grey Shadow sabía que sería difícil, pero siguió avanzando más y más rápido. Por un momento, tuvo nuevamente la sensación de ese día, la necesidad de proteger a su princesa, de salvarla del peligro. Con ese objetivo en mente, y la adrenalina moviendo su maltrecho cuerpo, continuó galopando como si tuviera detrás a ése antiguo ejército que trataba de aniquilarlo y arrebatarle su valiosa carga.

Apenas entró al último tramo, las trampas se activaron. Primero fueron un par de troncos que salieron rodando por una ladera, los cuales desvió con una simple patada. Después, un grupo de rocas fueron lanzadas por unas catapultas ocultas. Observó la trayectoria de los pesados proyectiles, se hizo a un lado para evitar algunas y dos literalmente las destrozó con sus cascos frontales. Avanzó un poco, previendo la siguiente trampa: una combinación de flechas y lanzas, arrojadas por los unicornios Inquisidores. Logro esquivarlas con relativa facilidad e incluso logro atrapar un par de lanzas con su hocico y las reventó con sus dientes. Solo quedaba la trampa final, una sorpresa que siempre guardaban al final para reventar a los reclutas confiados, pero que siempre cambiaban en cada periodo de reclutamiento. En esta ocasión, fue una lluvia de fuego, cortesía de su dragón legionario Fracture, quien de un compartimiento secreto salió blandiendo su escudo y una espada de batalla, lanzando una enorme llamarada que cubrió el tramo de terreno. Pudo evitar la oleada inicial y avanzó para evadir la segunda, consistente en una andanada de bolas de fuego. Con una agilidad inaudita, logró evitar la lluvia de proyectiles ígneos, y avanzó velozmente para cruzar la línea de meta. Todos los reclutas y legionarios gritaron de júbilo y emoción al ver esa demostración de valor y coraje. Twilight y sus amigas también aplaudían y compartían la emoción que la Legión demostraba a su superior.

-Puede bajar, Princesa- dijo cortésmente el general a Luna. La princesa descendió del lomo de su subalterno y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose levemente para quitarse el polvo del camino.

-Fue una grata experiencia, general, veo que mi decisión para ponerlo a la cabeza de la Legión no fue errada-. El general sonrió, honrado por las palabras de su Princesa, e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto a la Soberana de la noche, la alicornio a quien estaba encomendado su cuidado y protección personal.

-Le estoy eternamente agradecido por esa oportunidad que usted me brindó, su Alteza, y siempre dedicare mis esfuerzos para protegerla, aún a costa de mi propia vida-. Luna sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su subalterno, pues sabía que esa no era una promesa en vano, y que cuando Grey Shadow prometía algo, lo cumplía hasta el final, como lo estuvo haciendo desde un milenio atrás. El unicornio volteó a ver a sus reclutas, y les gritó con fuerza:

 **-ASI ES COMO DEBE PASARSE ESTA PRUEBA! Y LO HARÁN TODOS, ASI QUE VUELVAN AL INICIO, Y PREPÁRENSE PARA COMENZAR!**

Obedientemente, los reclutas se dirigieron al extremo del campo para volver a pasar la prueba, mientras los unicornios Inquisidores volvían a preparar las trampas del terreno.

-Acompáñenos, Su Alteza, veremos si el desempeño de los reclutas mejora después de esto-. Grey Shadow iba a dar el primero paso para avanzar, pero se detuvo de pronto. Un dolor recorrió su cuerpo, lo que le impidió avanzar y emitió un leve quejido. Luna se percató de esto y se acercó a su subalterno.

-General, está bien? -pregunto consternada la Princesa Luna.

-Sí…Princesa- dijo aguantando el dolor-, no es…..algo de cuidado, supongo…..supongo que…..ya no soy el joven potro que usted conoció antes.

-Permítame ver su herida -dijo Luna.

-No hace falta, Su Alteza. La trataré cuando regresemos a nuestras barracas.

-Insisto, General. Como su Princesa, le ordeno que me permita examinar su herida.

-Eso…es abuso del cargo –dijo Grey Shadow sonriente. Sin poder negarse a la orden real, el unicornio gris no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a Luna, se acostó un momento y le mostró su herida; era un corte en su flanco izquierdo, casi debajo de su cutie mark, la cual no fue visible hasta que terminó el recorrido, y de la cual no se percató por la inmensa carga de adrenalina que llevaba, probablemente resultado de las lanzas del último tramo del recorrido.

-Puedo verla, es algo profunda, permítame, solo tomará un segundo-. Luna puso su cuerno sobre la herida, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a canalizar un poco de energía. Se concentró un momento y usando su magia, cerró por completo la lesión y la curó. El unicornio gris se levantó, asombrado por semejante acto, pues sabía que las princesas no usaban con cualquier pony su magia curativa, solo la reservaban para usarla en situaciones muy especiales o extremas.

-Espero se sienta mejor, General –dijo Luna en un tono casi maternal.

-Princesa, no sé qué decir….excepto gracias, es un gran honor para mí recibir semejante privilegio -dijo Grey Shadow, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hasta tocar el suelo con su cuerno, la máxima expresión de respeto de un unicornio hacia otro pony.

-Como dije antes, no tiene que agradecerme, así como es su deber velar por mi seguridad, yo también tengo la obligación de responder por los ponies a mi cargo, y usted y su Legión se han ganado un lugar muy importante para mí, General.

Ambos ponies se miraron el uno al otro e intercambiaron una discreta pero evidente sonrisa, y volvieron al lado de los capitanes y de Twilight y sus amigas para esperar el fin de la prueba.

* * *

Tras haber aprobado la prueba del campo "Sawtooth", todos los nuevos miembros de la Legión Oscura estaban listos para prestar juramento. Vistiendo con orgullo las armaduras reglamentarias, los nuevos reclutas se reunieron a las afueras del recinto de la Legión, y sus familiares y seres cercanos permanecían en un costado de los jardines. La Princesa Luna llegó ataviada con una hermosa y ornamentada armadura plateada, la cual usaba solo en épocas de guerra. El general Grey Shadow vestía su armadura "Noctus Impetu", la armadura que solo usaba en galas muy especiales. Ambos ponies iban acompañados de los tres capitanes de la Legión Oscura, al igual que el resto de los legionarios, y como testigos adicionales, la Princesa Twilight y sus amigas, quienes presenciaban la toma de protesta.

-Yeguas y caballos! –dijo Grey Shadow-. Esta noche, tenemos un evento muy especial que celebrar, algo que no había ocurrido en mil años: la incorporación de nuevos legionarios a uno de los más importantes cuerpos de élite en toda la historia de nuestra gloriosa Equestria! Así como la Guardia Real, nuestro ejército fue elegido para llevar a cabo una de las tareas más importantes entre los cuerpos armados equinos, proteger y defender a nuestra amada Princesa de la Noche, así como a nuestro reino por las noches. Lo integrantes de esta Legión se encuentran entre los mejores elementos, y me siento orgulloso de haber combatido con ellos y seguir a su lado como una fuerza única e implacable protectora de los débiles y los necesitados, hemos combatido en defensa de nuestras regidoras, de nuestro reino y de aquellos que no pueden defenderse, y para esa noble tarea, este selecto grupo de jóvenes ponies se unen a nosotros esta noche, les doy la bienvenida a esta su nueva familia, mis jóvenes y valientes soldados, ahora que se han unido a nuestra gran familia, a nuestra legión. Por favor, les pido que repitan el siguiente juramento, con el cual sellaran sus destinos– dijo Grey Shadow levitando con su magia el manuscrito que contenía el lema de la Legión Oscura, el cual los nuevos reclutas, acompañados de los veteranos, declamaron en voz alta y al unísono:

"LA NOCHE ES MI ESPADA, LA LUNA ES MI ESCUDO, LA OSCURIDAD ES MI ARMADURA, Y LAS ESTRELLAS SON MI MANTO; QUE NUESTROS ENEMIGOS TEMAN A LA NOCHE, NUESTROS ALIADOS LA RESPETEN Y NUESTROS PROTEGIDOS LA VENEREN, NOSOTROS JURAMOS DEFENDER EL HONOR Y LA GLORIA DE NUESTRO REINO Y A NUESTRA PRINCESA, OFRECEREMOS NUESTRA PROPIA VIDA ANTES QUE CAER ANTE EL ENEMIGO, LARGA VIDA A LA NOCHE, LARGA VIDA A LA PRINCESA LUNA, LARGA VIDA A EQUESTRIA".

Una vez que terminaron, todos los presentes hicieron una gran ovación y golpearon con sus cascos el suelo.

-Jóvenes legionarios, ahora ustedes son parte de nuestro honorable cuerpo armado! Glorious Noctum, Glorious Equestria!

-GLORIOUS NOCTUM, GLORIOUS EQUESTRIA!- replicaron todos los legionarios oscuros.

-Y ahora, celebremos esta nueva etapa con un delicioso banquete! –concluyó el general. Todos los legionarios pasaron al interior del remodelado castillo de las hermanas nobles, ahora el nuev hogar de la princesa Luna en Ponyville, y se dirigieron al comedor del palacio. Una enorme mesa fue dispuesta para el banquete, la cual estaba repleta de deliciosos platillos, previamente cocinados por Jean Pierre, auxiliado por el señor Cake y otros afamados cocineros de Ponyville y de Canterlot. Varios ponies contratados como meseros para la ocasión comenzaron a traer más bandejas con exquisitos platillos y acomodaron a los legionarios en sus lugares. Los búfalos fueron dispuestos en medio, quienes increíblemente para su capitán, estaban bien portados, vistiendo túnicas tradicionales de su tribu rematadas con capas del color de la Legión. Stone Cracker le rconoció el mérito a su general que sabía cómo motivarlos. La Princesa Luna se colocó en la cabecera, con el General y sus capitanes a la derecha, y la Princesa Twilight y sus amigas a la izquierda. Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, Luna tomó la palabra.

-Legionarios, les doy la bienvenida a esta venerable orden, y es un gran placer para mí ver a todos reunidos aquí, tanto los recién ingresados como los veteranos. Tras mil años, estamos de vuelta todos juntos; para los nuevos, será una oportunidad de formar parte de un grupo privilegiado con una misión importante, velar por nuestro reino. Para nosotros, es una oportunidad de volver a empezar, es hora de que dejemos atrás los odios y rencores del pasado y miremos al futuro, hacia una nueva era de paz y armonía, por Equestria!

-Por Equestria!- gritaron todos, alzando sus copas.

-QUE COMIENCE EL FESTÍIIIIIIIIIN! –dijo Luna, usando el tono de voz real de Canterlot. Todos los ponies procedieron a comer los deliciosos platillos que estaban servidos, mientras charlaban e intercambiaban impresiones. Los legionarios más jóvenes escuchaban a los veteranos contar viejas anécdotas de olvidadas batallas y tiempos antiguos, mientras Twilight y sus amigas oían historias de la antigua Equestria por parte de la Princesa de la Noche. Las pláticas y anécdotas no se hacían esperar, hasta los dos grifos de la Legión platicaban con los dos nuevos búfalos sobre cuestiones relativas a pasteles y postres, e incluso Fracture, el dragón legionario, miraba con curiosidad a la princesa de la amistad cuando supo que tenía a Spike, otro dragón, como amigo y asistente. La felicidad, la armonía y la camaradería eran palpables y el ambiente festivo inundaba el enorme salón del castillo. Mientras todo esto pasaba, el General se excusó por un momento y se levantó de su lugar. Luna, intrigada por esta actitud, decidió seguirlo y tras unos instantes, lo encontró en las afueras del castillo, contemplando la luna llena con una expresión de tristeza.

-Sucede algo malo, General? –preguntó Luna.

-No, su Alteza -dijo melancólico y prácticamente con la guardia baja-. Es solo que…aún trato de asimilar todo esto; sigo sin creer que después de lo que pasó…de nuestra…traición.…..estemos aquí otra vez, cuando en otros tiempos ni siquiera deberíamos estar vivos. Mis tropas y yo, encontramos aún extraña y confusa esta nueva época. Pienso en muchas cosas del pasado, y trató de preveer que eso no nos afecte en el futuro, hay tanto por hacer…y eso sinceramente me preocupa, que no podamos adecuarnos, y sobre todo….que ese pasado nos impida poder serviré adecuadamente, y que le fallemos…yo….

La Princesa de la Noche se acercó a su subalterno y vio su rostro, evidentemente consternado y abrumado por su responsabilidad. Sabía que era alguien que siempre se entregaba con total devoción a su causa, la protección de su regidora, y estos cambios eran complicados para él, que ya tenía un modo de trabajar en una época difícil y turbulenta. En silencio, puso su caso derecho sobre el hombro del unicornio y lo miró directamente a sus verdes ojos.

-General –dijo Luna, con un tono firme pero extrañamente condescendiente y con cierto toque de dulzura-, lo que ocurrió en el pasado, ya es historia antigua, y lo que vendrá en el futuro, aún es incierto, lo que debemos aprovechar es nuestro presente. Los cambios se darán poco a poco, y ahí estará usted para enfrentarlos como siempre lo ha hecho. Por eso deposité mi confianza en usted, desde aquel día que el destino nos presentó, vi en ese joven soldado un gran potencial y supe desde ese momento que usted que lo elegí que era alguien que sabe cómo encarar los retos y salir triunfante, y así lo seguirá haciendo, por mí, por Equestria, y sobre todo, por usted, sé que no me fallará, porque tengo fe en usted, general Grey Shadow.

-Yo…agradezco sus palabras, Su Alteza- dijo Grey Shadow conmovido y más tranquilo. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, contemplándose e intercambiando confidentes miradas de ánimo y ternura, disfrutando del apacible ambiente nocturno. Una vez que Luna sintió a su fiel súbdito más animado y relajado, decidió que era momento de regresar.

-Venga general, continuemos con el banquete, la cena se enfría –dijo Luna risueña. Grey Shadow le devolvió una amigable sonrisa, y ambos regresaron al comedor, para seguir compartiendo la velada con su amada tropa, y celebrar un nuevo comienzo para su legión.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _Asi llegamos al final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y agradezco infinitamente a todos aquellos que me acompañaron en este viaje, ahora me dedicare a retomar "Lecciones de amistad" que ha estado algo pausado, y estare preparando la siguiente historia que seguira a esta, asi como un proyecto derivado de esta narrativas, la cual comenzara retomando acontecimientos del pasado, y que iran explicando ciertas cosas de la historia de la legión._

 _El tren ha llegado a su destino, pero preparense para los nuevos viajes que pronto saldran._

 _Un abrazo a todos y que tengan un excelente día_


End file.
